The Future is Ours
by StrawberryMelody
Summary: "I want to be your friend." He said. "I'd rather fall in a hole." She replied. Will Ichigo decide to give Kisshu a chance, or will he be forced to let her go for good? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: As much as I love the Kisshu and Icihigo dynamic in the series, I hate how he was portrayted as a great guy when he was almost abusive. So I decided to write a story where he's not as... rude.

**Prologue: Because it was Love at First Sight  
**

Kisshu walked through Tokyo, his head down and a solemn look over his face. He walked with a hazy look in his eyes, like he wasn't watching where he was going. Indeed he wasn't, he was focused on his thoughts about a certain red haired girl.

"Why does she reject me. I love her so much, I'd die for her. Why doesn't she notice..." He mumbled, trying not to cry or just collapse with sadness.  
He wondered what he would have to do for her to finally realize that it should be him, him standing next to her and holding her petite hand, not some tan looking freak.

His thoughts traveled back to the time he had first met her, he had tailed her until she stopped to talk to the pink thing that was stuck on her cell phone. He swooped down and stole a kiss from her sweet lips. "Thanks for the meal!" He smirked then teleported away. He knew right away he wanted her to be his girlfriend, she was so passionate and pretty, kind and gentle and loving. He thought about her all the time after, when he wasn't finding new ways with chimera animals to get her attention and hopefully make her his. She was just so cute and yet, so cruel.

He thought about the recent rejection, she had gone in the slime he unleashed on her utterly boring boyfriend, to save him despite the risks to her. He thought about how she just held on to Aoyama's hands and looked at him, before turning to Kisshu with the coldest glare he'd ever felt. Then to add to the pain, he found out Pai and Taruto were being sent over because he was taking too long. "I can't get the girl I love, and now I've got two stuck up poodles 'working' with me. Lovely." He cursed to no one in particular.

He had to find a way to get Ichigo love him back, he feared he'd die of a broken heart if he didn't. Suddenly he became aware of his surroundings, he looked up in surprise. He hadn't looked where he was going but his feet seemed to have taken him to Cafe Mew Mew. Careful to be cautious, he snuck to the bushes and peered around. Just to his luck! His little koneko-chan was waiting with her friends, he wondered bitterly if it was Aoyama she was waiting for. But luck seemed to be on his side today, he saw her dad walk up and nod to her friends before turning to Ichigo and saying "Are you ready to go now, sweetie?" She nodded and waved goodbye to her friends, the bird girl and fish girl, and said "Don't hesitate to call if you have issues going home, guys." They both replied they wouldn't and said goodnight.

Her father led her away but Kisshu was intrigued, why wasn't Ichigo allowed to walk alone? Why were these Mew girls acting paranoid? He hoped he'd hear something and again, lady luck was favoring him. The fish girl started saying "It's terrible how they found her body carved up and left bleeding. I feel so sorry for her parents." The bird girl replied by saying "It really was tragic, apparently the guy was a lunatic, he kept saying he loved her and that he hoped she'd be his but when she refused, he went crazy! He hasn't been caught too! Poor people these days." "Now now Mint, I don't think it was just because he was poor." The fish girl replied. Mint just huffed and tapped her foot.

Kisshu was surprised, there was a lady killer on the loose?

The words the fish girl had said made him freeze, _"He was claiming he loved her but when she said no, he killed her!" _

Kisshu had this extreme pain in his chest, he felt like he was slowly suffocating but at the same time, guilt was eating him up on the inside, _Is that how I made Ichigo feel? Afraid of losing her life because of some crazy guy and his obsession. No wonder she never wanted to be mine. I never gave a reason to want it! _

_Just you wait Ichigo, I'll be the best guy ever for you, I'll change and this time, you'll have choices. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: thank you so much for reviewing, Cute Doctor! :) I hope you guys like this chapter! Happy reading ^.^**

**Because I Wanted to be Near You**

Ichigo languidly stretched out her hand to slap the alarm clock ringing noisily near her had been dreaming about happy times filled with cute desserts and gorgeous scenery. Sadly, all that had been ripped apart by the violent screech of the alarm clock. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She tried to muster up the strength to sit up but she found she just had no motivation to.

"Ehh I am so not ready for this day. School then Cafe then Chimera Animals and then school work. Waaahh I just want an extra long vacation." She mumbled sleepily. _Oh goodness I better get up now before I'm late!_

She threw her covers up and stumbled to the bathroom where she freshened up and did her hair in her simple yet adorable pigtails. She flounced downstairs and said good morning to her parents. Her mother sat her down with toast and jam and juice.

"I'm so worried about Zakuro-san, she hasn't called us ever since she left for America." Ichigo said to her parents. "I'm sure she's just busy, sweetheart. Would you like a ride to school too?" Her father responded. "No it's okay, I'll just be running there anyways." She stretched her arms out and stood up, taking her dirty dishes to the sink. "I'll see you guys after!" She scooped out her bag and ran out the door.

_I don't want to be late again! _Ichigo thought as she ran, panting. She crossed an intersection and kept running to her school. She started to slow down once she started seeing the school gates.

"Good morning girls." Ichigo waved to Miwa and Moe when she saw them. "Ah Ichigo! Moe thought you were going to be late but I told her you'd be here soon." Miwa said and giggled as Ichigo reached her friends. "We'll I'm here now, lets go inside, shall we?" Ichigo smiled and replied. All three walked into the school and changed their shoes.

_Aoyama-kun isn't around right now... Eh... Maybe he's late for once._ Ichigo thought. Clamoring to get through the crowd of students in the hallway, Ichigo and her friends walked to their classroom. They sat down just as the bell rang and the teacher waked in. Ichigo was fumbling around in her bag, looking for a writing utensil so she wasn't paying too much attention to what the teacher said.

"Ah you can sit behind Momomiya-chan." Hearing her name caused her to jerk up at the teacher, who was pointing at the empty desk behind her.

Her gaze traveled to the figure next to her teacher and Ichigo's face froze. She started shaking and she could feel her stomach forming multiple knots. _Oh my god why is he here. Is he here to destroy the school from the inside?_ She thought as she tried to smile at the teacher.

She refused to look at him. She didn't want to see what kind of expression he was making, lest she see him wearing one of malice.

"Alright Kisshu, you may sit down now." Her teacher motioned for him to and so he did.

He walked down the aisle to where the empty desk was and sat down. His little koneko-chan was refusing to look at him. So he leaned over and said, "Hello Momomiya-san, I hope we can get to know each other some more now." He whispered.

Then he leaned back in his seat but she didn't turn around, the only indication she gave that she had heard was that her back had gone stiff.

_What sort of surprise is he planning now, coming to my school. Wait, I didn't even look at him properly, are his ears still there?! _She was panicking in her head. She turned her head slightly and shot a furtive glance at him. He was just staring ahead, and he smiled when she made eye contact. Squeaking, she turned back around. _Okay... No ears. Why hasn't he pulled a move yet?! All this anticipation is going to drive me crazy. _She slid down in her seat a little, keeping her fingers poised above her pendant. However, the school day passed without any disruption.  
The bell rang and all the students got up, gathered their belongings and left. Ichigo's friends also waved bye and the cat girl tried to return the gesture but it was only half-heartedly. She stood up as well, making sure not to make eye contact with **him, **so when a hand touched her shoulder, she tensed and pulled her hand back to swing a punch. However Kisshu's hand caught hers and he calmly said, "Momomiya-san, I would appreciate you not trying to mutilate me when I am merely trying to get to know you."

"Like hell Kisshu! Why are you acting so polite? This is unlike you, what sort of trick do you have up your sleeve today?!" She retorted, snorting. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and glared.

"Like I said, I just want to get to know you. We can start by having lunch together and you can help me do this weird homework thing. We can become friends, I'm sure of it." He replied nonchalantly, as if they were discussing weather or what they would eat for dinner.

Ichigo was stunned, she stood there with her mouth open to a gasp. She tried to talk but no words would come out.

_Is he crazy? Friends?! _


End file.
